The objective of this project is to synthesize and characterize (particularly structurally) a series of new ternary copper(I) and copper(II) complexes in which thiolate sulfur is bound directly to the metal ion. In the copper(II) case, prevention of the normal redox process involving Cu(II) and the mercaptide-containing ligand is to be accomplished by prior coordination of multidentate amine ligands capable of significantly shifting the effective redox potential of the metal ion. In the copper(I) case, the research aim is to explore the range of structural possibilities available to copper(I) when bound in a mixed-ligand environment which includes thiolate sulfur as a ligand species. Correlation of complex structure with stability, spectroscopic properties, and magnetic properties will be undertaken.